


Exes and Strangers At Parties

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College AU, M/M, Michael/Ryan past tense, Raywood is mentioned as a side thing, don't read too much into Ryan and Michael I don't ship crazy mad, meet not so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt from a tumblr mass-prompt post<br/>'my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes and Strangers At Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I stayed true to character?   
> I mean, as far as college party AUs go.   
> I love these boys - both in real life and in this twisted universe where I slam their faces together and yell 'keeess'  
> Lemme know if you want more?

Michael was trying as hard as possible to blend into the wallpaper at this stupid house party Lindsay dragged him to. He loved her. She was his best friend. But he didn’t feel like this kind of party right now. Everyone was playing Dance Central and drinking fruity mixed drinks and all he wanted to do was go home and play GTA with Kerry.

He was grumbling angrily to himself when a tall blonde looking idiot walked up into his personal space. Well, walked wasn’t the right word - he sort of hopped, like an excited puppy. The first thing Michael noticed about him was his nose. The next thing was his big goofy grin. The stranger let his gangly limbs and slender body fall heavily against the wall next to Michael, all the while smiling like a moron. Michael grunted and shifted away. The idiot shuffled closer.

“What do you want?” Michael groaned, letting his head thump back against the wall. He just wanted to mope alone.

“Hiya. My name’s Gavin!” the voice that came out of this guy sounded just as dumb as the rest of him looked, heavy with a British accent, “What’s yours?”

“What’s it to you? And what’s wrong with your voice?”

Gavin’s grin fell and he very seriously pouted. "I’m just trying to be friendly, you mug. And there’s nothing wrong with my voice. I’m British.” the grin came back double-fold and he wiggled his eyebrows, “Most Americans find it attractive.”

Michael groaned again. No. Just fuck no. This stupid beaked idiot. “Leave me alone.”

“Nah. I don’t wanna. I’m gonna keep you company. What’s your name?”

“No,” Michael pushed off the wall and crowded into Gavin’s face, rage clear and piercing in his eyes and hackles raised, “I said. Leave. Me. Alone.”

He emphasized the last three words with a hard smack onto Gavin’s chest. Gavin pulled out his pout again but didn’t back down.

“Tell me your name and I’ll go away,” he raised his right hand and let his left fall flat where Michael had just smacked him, “Scouts honor.”

“Christ, fine! It’s Michael, okay? My name is Michael.”

“Oooh,” Gavin looked dreamy for a moment, “Michael.”

Michael groaned again. How he managed to make his name sound like a coo was an upsetting mystery. He didn’t need this. Everything about this last month was exhausting. He’d just gotten dumped, he had an unbelievable amount of homework to do, his house was a wreck, and now he was stuck at this crowded party, being chatted up by a British weirdo. On normal circumstances, he may have been up for it - it wasn’t like Gavin was unattractive or uncharming, but tonight, in this moment, he just wanted to go the fuck home.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Michael,” Gavin slid away just as abruptly as he’d arrived, brushing against him and wandering into the crowd.

Michael sighed, slumping back against the wall. Why did it have to be tonight. Seriously. He really just wanted to go home. He let his head thump hard against the wall, exhaling hard, fighting the urge to start a fight. Lindsay would never let him hear the end of it. He was too tense, too angry, too torn to be here right now. Ready to go, Michael pushed off the wall that had been his comfort zone for the last hour and began to make his way through the crowd, searching for Lindsay.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably only like 3 minutes, he saw her through a gap in the crowd, swaying in the kitchen and talking to some girls she seemed to know. He began to press through people to get to her and was almost there when he heard a very familiar laugh. He looked toward the noise drifting over the music and went cold all over as he caught sight of his very recently ex-boyfriend Ryan, cozied up to some scrawny looking nerd in a huge hoodie. The look the kid was giving Ryan was one Michael knew well - it’s the one on his face in all their pictures together. But the look Ryan was giving back was totally new. He looked genuinely happy, face flush and hands moving animatedly as he spoke. This kid - this man - with his fluff of black hair, his soft tan, scruffy face overcast by thick black frame glasses, was seeing something very few people ever saw. An active, excited, talkative Ryan was something Michael had only witnessed once or twice in their short period of dating, but the sparkle in Ryan’s eyes looked a lot like love.

The ice in Michael’s veins turned to fire as his natural rage reared its jealous head. Who was this punk that got that look out of Ryan so quickly. How dare Ryan find someone else so soon, that prick. Michael had to do something. Fist fights were still a no-no - public place, assault charges, Lindsay’s wrath. He noticed that British idiot from early bobbing his way through the crowd and a very stupid plan formed. He darted forward, grabbed hard onto the guy’s arm - who immediately squawked, and dragged him to a nearby corner.

“I need to use you for a plan. First, what’s your name again?” Michael pressed him into the corner and spoke in hushed rushed tones.

“What? I'm- It's Gavin. Michael, what are you doing?”

“Okay, I’m gonna to keep this short, because I’m pretty sure you’re stupid,” Gavin looked offended, but didn’t try to get away so Michael continued, “I just saw my ex chatting up some new guy and I’m fuckin’ pissed because they both look really happy and I wanna make my ex jealous. I’m gonna kiss you, you’re gonna stay quiet, he’ll be pissed off, everything will be great, okay? Okay.”

“What? You’re just gonna kiss me? Just like that? No foreplay or anything?”

“Shut up. Let’s go.”

Michael, hand still wrapped around Gavin’s wrist - he could feel the racing pulse under his fingertips and felt his own heart speed up to match - yanked Gavin out onto the living-room-turned-dance floor. He positioned them relatively close to where Ryan and his new ‘friend’ were chatting, and released Gavin’s arm only to grab his hips. He pulled Gavin in tight to his front, lining their bodies up, chests pressed together, and began to slowly grind against him. Gavin froze up for a second before he went liquid under Michael’s hands and began to flow with him, letting his head fall onto Michael’s shoulder as their bodies slid together to the beat of some shitty bass heavy pop song. Gavin slipped his fingers into Michael’s hair and thrummed happily as they danced. Michael kept one eye on Ryan over Gavin’s shoulder for a little bit, but it was kinda hard to stay too focused. Gavin was really warm and their hips fit together really well and there was definitely some action happening in Michael’s pants right now.

The beat of the song picked up speed and their dance changed. Gavin spun around, Michael grasping desperately at air until Gavin was pressed back against him, ass now gyrating against Michael’s crotch, small circular motions that Michael hurried to match and meet. The new angle and movement were a lot more comfortable and intensely sexual. He let his forehead rest against the crook of Gavin’s neck, trying to breath normally as he rolled his hips up to meet Gavin’s.

“Dammit, Gavin,” his voice wavered as Gavin writhed back against him again, “How am  I supposed to fucking kiss you if you’re - oh god - facing the wrong way?”

“Well, I did say I wanted a little foreplay. Besides, I think this is working just fine. Everyone in the room looks jealous of us right now.”

Michael glanced up around the room, seeing for himself that a lot of eyes were looking their way. He even saw Ryan’s friend looking at them, though the face read amusement, not jealousy. Ryan was nowhere to be seen. Michael couldn’t really bring himself to care all that much about what Ryan was doing.

“Wasn’t really talking about the whole jealousy plan, Gav,” Michael moaned against Gavin’s neck, emphasizing his point with a hard thrust that broke the rhythm and made clear the urgency of the situation.

Gavin gasped audibly and whined Michael’s name in that weird twisted way of his and Michael clung hard to his last thread of impulse control. He once again grabbed Gavin by the wrist, yanking him out of the crowded dancing area and down the short hall toward the front door. He ripped open what he knew was the coat closet, shouted wordless noise at the couple already in there, and shoved Gavin in as they fled. He stepped inside, shut the door, and dove at Gavin’s mouth like a starved man for water.

The small dark space was quickly filled small groans and whines as their bodies wedged together against the back wall. Michael slid his leg in between Gavin’s thighs and rocked against him, drawing a high sharp noise from Gavin. Michael slid his leg up and down gently and grinned when he felt what seemed like an already solid hard on. Michael laughed sharply and rocked his hips again.

“You’re already hard? I haven’t even touched your dick yet!”

Gavin swore loudly, fingers clawing at Michael’s shoulders as he tried to work up a good friction on Michael’s leg.

“This was great big clusterfuck of all my favorite things,” he attempted to explain around broken gasps and sighs, “People all watching me turn you on, getting thrust up against all commanding like, your rude fucking attitude. Plus you’re really fucking good looking.”

Gavin was beginning to move more desperately, pulling on Michael's hair, rolling his hips hard over Michael's thigh, clearly trying to get off on thrusting at Michael's hip alone. Michael just watched him. He looked at the mess of  blonde hair, at the bright blush high on his cheeks, at his kissed pink lips, and eyes squeezed tight in concentration. He looked at this pale geek with a big nose and hair trigger libido, and he made up his mind.

Michael pushed himself off of Gavin and brushed his hair out of his face. He took a few deep breaths, pulled Gavin off the wall, and kissed him firmly on the lips before taking a step back.

“So. That was awesome and everything, but I don’t wanna have sex with you.”

Michael turns on his heels and takes a beat, during which Gavin squawks loudly and angrily.

“Here. In this closet,” he shot Gavin a smug mean smile over his shoulder and laughed as Gavin puffed up.

“Michael, you absolute minge!”

“That cannot be a word!”

“Well, it is and you are! You’re a right minge.”

“Fine. My place or yours?”

“I- what?”

Michael opened the door and began strolling away.

“C’mon Gavin! Let’s go!”

Gavin quickly readjusted his hard on, pulled his shirt down, and stumbled out after Michael, tripping over his own feet in excitement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, true to character?   
> If you want more, I can continue and do like smut  
> I could even just do a Raywood point of view of this  
> I may do that without request anyway  
> First posted Mavin fic, hell yeah
> 
>  
> 
> plz Ray don't find this and mock me


End file.
